


Wilted Love

by Pastel_Succulent



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girl/Girl, Hurt/Comfort, It’s slowburn time BAYBE, Kaoru/Rimi, This is super depressing tbfh, bandori, bang dream, hanahaki, rimi/kaoru, seta Kaoru/Ushigome rimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Succulent/pseuds/Pastel_Succulent
Summary: Rimi Ushigome  was expecting a normal day, when she suddenly began to cough up Pink Dahlias at school after an interaction with Kaoru Seta.





	Wilted Love

Rimi had always blushed when interacting with Kaoru. She always got flustered when Kaoru referred to her as "Little Kitten". It sent her heart ablaze when their eyes met, even for just a second. Of course Rimi never understood the feeling that would arise in her chest when they were together, until this very morning. 

As the two girls crossed paths on their ways to their respective schools Kaoru called out to Rimi. "Good morning Little Kitten! I do hope you think of me this glorious morn' as I shall be thinking of you!" She dramatically bows with her words before beginning to go on her way to Haneoka Girls' Academy. 

"G-Good morning..." Rimi managed to stutter back, far to shy to yell her response. She'd always been that way, shy and cowardly. 

The rest of the walk to Hanasakigawa Girls' Academy was just like it always was. Except Rimi’s heart was still heavily beating in her chest just like it was when she passed Kaoru. Before she knew it she began to feel nauseous, as if she were going to vomit. Quickly she made her way to the nearest restroom available. 

Once through the heavy restroom door she slid into a stall and locked the door. It was perfect timing really, for when she locked the door she began to cough and retch. It felt like something uncomfortable and scratchy was coming up.

After what seemed like hours Rimi -to her utter horror- coughed out a flurry of light pink petals and a full Pink Dahlia, stem and all. She looks upon the mess terrified. It couldn't be, she didn't want to believe what was in front of her eyes. She just couldn't have Hanahaki Disease. At that moment she understood what she felt towards Kaoru. 

~Skip~

Over the next few days Rimi kept to herself far more than normal. She began having harsh chest pains and the Pink Dahlias were being coughed up more often. She also started to cough up blood as the flowers began to scratch at her throat with every cough. 

It was hell, she hated every moment of the suffering. Thoughts of the red eyes guitarist flooded her mind every waking hour. She couldn't focus on video games, or books, or even band practice. All she began to crave was for the hellish disease to be over with and for Kaoru's touch. 

Currently the girl sat in her room. The lights were dim, blood stained flowers and petals were scattered around the room alongside many crumpled pieces of paper. Rimi just wanted to write a letter to Kaoru explaining how she felt, but every time she began to write she stopped herself. Her cowardice had over taken her. She was terrified, it had all become too much for her, that night she made her choice. 

————

This continued for three more weeks. Soon Kaoru began to notice how she saw less and less of the smaller, shy girl. It started to worry her, but not too much. 'Maybe The Little Kitten just caught a bad cold?' was her excuse before she did her best to brush it off. 

Soon she did see Rimi on her way to school once again. "Good Morning Litten Kitten! I hope you're well today!" She called out as the dark haired girl quickly approached, though Rimi didn't respond. She briskly walked passed the red eyed girl dropping a cutesy envelope at her feet. 

Kaoru picked it up and without a second thought and began to call out to Rimi, But it was too late, she was well out of ear shot. She looked down at the envelope, In dainty handwriting 'Kaoru, please read' was neatly scrawled on it. Quickly Kaoru took a more firm grasp on it and rushed towards school. 

When she made it there she ignored her normal crowd of fans and made a beeline to the closest restroom. Once in a stall she gently opened the letter and took out the cute stationary from within. 

—

Dear Kaoru,

I know we don't talk often and when we do I always get so awkward and flustered, but I must tell you something very important that's changed my life. You see Kaoru. I've fallen for you. We may be from different schools, you may be a second year and I a first year, but I've grown to love you so much. 

My heart aches whenever I think about you, so much the point that I've contracted Hanahaki Disease. My love has grown so much for you that it's painful. This Disease hurts so much, not just because coughing up whole flowers is painful, but also because it means that this love, MY love is only one sided. 

I regret to say this but the Hanahaki has become too much for me to handle. I've began to fear for my life because it seem to grow worse every passing day. Today, after school I'll be getting surgery to remove the Hanahaki. I know this surgery is risky and I could lose my capability to love all together, but the pain I feel is so unbearable. 

I'm So Sorry,  
Rimi Ushigome 

—

Once Kaoru finished the letter she noticed the heavy tears steaming down her pale cheeks onto the letter. She didn't know Rimi felt this way, she didn't know how to feel any more. 

She leaned against the stall door, sliding onto the floor and she silently wept as she thought over the letter and her feelings. By the time the late bell rang Kaoru knew what she had to do. She knew she had to stop the surgery if it was the last thing she ever did. 

~Skip~

Kaoru payed no attention in school that day and neither did Rimi. All the two could think about was the surgery soon to come. The moment the school bell rang to signify the end of the school day Rimi immediately packed her belongings and left the class room to wait for her parents at the front gates.

Soon a car pulled up outside the gates. Rimi hurried over and opened the the door to the back seat. The ride to the hospital with her parents was unbearably silent. Rimi sat in the back coughing horrendously every few minutes, the back seat was already a mess with the same light pink petals she'd been tormented with for over the past month. But soon, soon it would all be over with. No more chest pain, no more fear of telling Kaoru her feelings, no more coughing up Pink Dahlias, it would all be over with after the surgery. 

The car pulled up to the hospital and Rimi and her parents got out and walked together. Her parents looked distraught, they knew the surgery was risky, they knew that there was a possibility of her losing the capability to feel love, but they didn't want their baby girl to be in pain and die from the horrid Disease. They sat huddled together as the information sheets were filled out by Riki's mom. "Are you... really sure about this Rimi? It's such a Risky surgery, you know what will happen if it goes wrong." Mrs. Ushigome looked at her daughter with tear fillled eyes as she spoke, her hands trembled as she signed the forms. "Y-yes, I'm sure. I, I can't bare this pain much longer, I-it hurts. It hurts so much." Rimi's voice wavered as tears started to slid down her cheeks. "Oh Rimi..." Her mother cupped her pale tear stained cheek as her own tears began to fall. They soon found themselves quietly hugging each other and silently sobbing as Mr.Ushigome went to the Nurses desk to hand in the paperwork trying to hold in his own tears. 

After the mother and daughter had managed to calm down a soft voice could be heard calling. "Ushigome, Rimi. Miss Ushigome, Rimi. It's time to prepare you for surgery." Riki's stood from the waiting room chair giving her parents a weak smile before walking through a heavy metal door with the nurse who'd called her. 

Down the long sterile hall they walked side by side. Until they reached surgery room. The two went inside and the nurse directed her to a small curtained off area to change. "Please undress completely and change into the dressing gown that was layed out for you. This means all clothing, accessories, and jewelry. This is just a precautionary measure we take to ensure that the operation goes smoothly. Call when you're all ready." The nurse gave the girl a sympathetic smile before walking out of the door and shutting it completely. 

Slowly Rimi undresses from her school uniform and removes all accessories she was wearing. She took the dressing gown into her hands and slipped it on. It too was a sterile white color, just like the hall. She made her way from behind the privacy curtain and weakly called out to the kind nurse. "I-I'm ready..." 

The nurse calmly walked back in this time with two other nurses and the surgeon. "Alrighty them Miss Ushigome please lay on the operating table, once you give up the okay we'll give you the anesthesia and begins counting backwards from 10." The nurse's head gestured to the table covered in a light blue cloth as she spoke. Rimi walked the small distance and pulled herself onto the table laying down and fidgeting to get comfortable. 

Rimi got as comfortable and calm as she could before looking at the nurse. "You can start now." The nurse walked over placing a plastic mask like thing over her nose before pressing something and then began to speak. "I'm going to count back from 10 now. Try to do it with me. Okay..." 10, a strange gas began flooding Rimi's nose. 9, She began feeling drowsy. 8, her eyes became heavy, like lead holding them down. 7, she was out like a light. 

——

Kaoru burst through the hospital doors and ran to the surgery sector. She slammed her hands against the head nurses desk. "I'm Kaoru Seta, I'm here to find Rimi Ushigome, shes scheduled to get Hanahaki removal surgery and I have to stop her before it's too late!" Her normally flamboyant way of speech was long gone, she was distressed and looked a mess. "I'm sorry miss, but Miss Ushigome has already gone in her surgery start about five minute ago. You're too late." The head nurse gave Kaoru a sad look and pointed to Rimi's parents. "If you wish to speak with her after she wakes from surgery please speak with her family." 

Kaoru nodded and stride over to them. "I'm Kaoru Seta, a... friend of your daughters. I'm the person Rimi is getting this surgery for. I-I never knew her feelings until the letter she left me, I've only just realized it now but. I, I love her and it's too late. I'm so, so sorry." Mr & Mrs. Ushigome looked at the tall girl shocked, but their eyes softened when they saw how utterly distraught she was. "This isn't your fault dear, you never meant to for this to happen, you didn't know how she felt." Mrs. Ushigome stood and placed a trembling hand onto Kaoru's shoulder. "Would you like to wait with us until we can visit her?" The older woman asked softly. "I-I'd love that ma'am." With that all three sat in silence waiting for the surgery to end.

~Skip~

After hours of sitting the nurse who lead Rimi to her surgery came into the waiting room. Mr & Mrs. Ushigome, Rimi is now out of surgery and is able to have visitors, please come with me. The two parents stood and beckoned Kaoru to come along. "The walk to her recovery room was unbearable for Kaoru. She knew Rimi's feeling her were now gone, all because she never noticed, all because she was too late. 

——

Rimi quietly sat in the bed of her recovery room. She felt empty and cold. When she thought of her family, friends, and even Kaoru she could feel...nothing, she didn't feel anything. She looked out the window near the hospital bed to distract herself from the minor aches in her chest from the successful surgery. A knock at the wooden door snapped her out of her daze. She turned her gaze to the brown windows door just in time to see it open to reveal her mother, father and someone else hidden in the background. "Mom...dad..." Her voice was strained and tired as she spoke for the first time since before the surgery. 

She attempted to peer behind them, to just get a glimpse of who was with them but the were already crowding and bombarding her with panicked questions. "Mom...dad... I can't feel anything. I’m sorry..." Her eyes tear up slightly as her mother began to wail and her father began to silently cry as well. "We'll give you two some time a-alone Alright dear, your mom and I will come back once she's calmed down." Her father sniffled and lead his wife out of the room, leaving only a tearful Kaoru and Shocked Rimi. 

"K-kaoru? You came? Why would you do that? My love for you was one sided after all..." Out of anyone she suspected to show up Kaoru was the last person on the list. "I came because, because I wanted to stop you before you went into surgery. I needed to tell you how I felt after reading your letter, but I was too late." Kaoru walked over to sit and the foot of the bed, her red eyes peering into Rimi's light pinkish brown ones. 

"What did you want to say Kaoru? You can tell me now, even if I can’t feel love anymore." Rimi's was on edge as she spoke, she was afraid of what Kaoru would say to her. "Well, I don't have enough word to even comprehend how I want to say this to you but I'll try my best. I never understood my feelings towards you until you gave me that letter this morning, and now that I understand I can say this with all the passion I hold, That I Kaoru Seta, am deeply, unadulteratedly, and truly am in love with you the shy, talented, and beautiful Rimi Ushigome. You may not feel love anymore, but I must tell you this or I shall never forgive myself." 

Tears steamed down the smaller girls face and onto the sheets. A strong warmth filled every crevice of her heart and spread throughout her body. Emotions overwhelmed her and she felt it, that same spark she felt when she found her feeling for Kaoru. "I-I've been wanting to hear those words for so long, and now that I hear them m-my chest feels so warm and I feel whole. I-I love you too Kaoru." With those last words Kaoru quickly pushed herself to Rimi, doing her best to avoid her recently operated on chest, and pressed their lips together into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Rimi jolted in shock but soon began to kiss back, with that same passion until they needed oxygen. 

"I am wholly and completely yours Rimi Ushigome." 

"And I yours..."

The End~


End file.
